Against All Odds
by NeverInvadeRussia
Summary: (Soul Silver Nuzlocke Run) As a tragic disease spreads throughout the Pokemon World, Elise Weber begins her journey as an adventure trying to defy all odds and make her mark on the world. (Description sucks, will be edited later)
1. Chapter 1

**So I felt that an introduction to this was necessary. I've always like the ideas of Nuzlockes and I've seen multiple online comics with people attempting these runs and I've completed a couple myself. Well I decided (mainly since I can't draw) that I would instead write my Nuzlocke journey for my current Soul Silver playthrough.**

**My rules = **

**1.) Catch the first Pokemon you see in an area. However if you already have that Pokemon, you get one more shot. If it's the same/or already caught, move on.**

**2.) No healing items during battle or out of battle. Healing may only be done with Pokemon Centers**

**3.) Legendaries may be caught but never used. **

**4.) Eggs count but if hatched in a Route, must count for that area. I.E. Mystery Egg hatched on Route 32, you cannot catch a Pokemon on that route.**

**5.) Nickname all captured Pokemon (I will be using old Nordic and Scandinavian names)**

**To all readers, if you notice blatant mistakes in my writing. PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP. I accept all criticisms as well so give me your best shot!**

**Wish me luck! **

* * *

It was eight in the morning when the smell of pancakes first alerted her senses. She rubbed her face, sleep sticking to her like honey. Like always, she didn't want to get up, her body protesting the stretching muscles shifting in the bed. "Ellie, breakfast is ready!" Her mother's voice rang like a bell fortifying her resolve to remain in bed. It was only a mere two seconds later before she shifted, her legs wobbling underneath her.

Scratching her stomach, she half-tripped downstairs. Her mother, Nikki, stood behind the stove, a heap of pancakes smoking next to her. Ellie searched the room warily. "Where's Eleanor?" Compared to rest of her family, Elise Luna Weber was more of a stain on the lineage. Her elder sister, Eleanor, was currently in the running to be a Pokémon Professor and Researcher. The middle sister, Elaina, was already a top rank ranger in a faraway land called Fiore. Her mother was a past top Coordinator and her father, a well-known Gym Leader in a different country.

She, however, fell short of the expectations and hadn't attempted anything, lest she not meet expectations. "She's in the basement working with some man named Bill and a woman named Lanette? She seemed like she didn't want to be bothered so I'll bring her food down later." Her mother set the plate down followed by a small cup of syrup. "Your friend, Ethan was it? Anyway, he came by earlier to ask a favor of you for his father. Apparently Professor Elm needs someone to help with his work and he's offering a Pokémon to a certain helper…" Her mother died off and focused back on cleaning.

The piece of pancake slipped off as her eyes remained wide. Was this the chance she was looking for? "Before you go, Eleanor finished fixing your Pokégear. Now go on, finish your food." She returned her attention to the stove, nonchalantly flipping food. She barely even tasted the food, shoveling it down and had she been any faster, she'd have choked on it.

"Thanks for the food!" Ellie tiptoed down the stairs; her sister's voice a mere muffle. In the past four years, Eleanor had transformed the basement into a make-shift lab for her own personal use. At the desk, was her sister clacking away at her laptop. In those same years, she learned never to interrupt her sister while she was working. At her feet lay a large Feraligatr with scars stretched horizontally on its right eye. Ellie waved to it and it merely puffed at her, blinking its eyes lazily. Eleanor for her part sighed heavily before leaning back in her chair.

"It's over there; I've regulated some things including the clock so now you don't have to worry about setting it for day lights saving time." She finally spun around, her square glasses almost dropping off her face as her extremely curly blonde hair puffed out of her bun. "Hey…" She began and Ellie felt her body tense slightly. When Eleanor first began her journey researching Pokémon, all the Pokémon in her team aside from her starter were lost to a well-known disease plaguing the world's Pokémon. Those researching it dubbed it Nuzlocke Disease mainly for the fact that the first known Pokémon to fall for it was a Nuzleaf in the Hoenn region. "I heard from mom earlier…call me if…" She didn't speak anymore, her voice cracking and she turned back to her laptop. "Good luck, Ellie."

Back upstairs, her mother had moved to the table, her eyes focused on the television. "Well, I'm off!" Her mother waved goodbye and Ellie opened the door to her new adventure.

The wind pulled her hair off her shoulders and threatened to pull the black beret off her head. Ethan, like always, was waiting outside, his Marill running in circles. Only one word was escaping the small creature's mouth. "Play!" It was a sight to see Ethan chasing after the small Pokémon as it ducked under legs trying to escape his grasp. The Pokémon darted behind her legs, laughing at its trainer. Ethan puffed, finally straightening himself upwards.

He coughed, readjusting his hat and bag. "Hey El, got my message?" He stood awkwardly before her, a light blush creeping on his face. "Good luck!" He waved as she continued to the lab next door. He had been a good friend since they moved in 13 years ago. The smell of the sterile environment was almost overbearing as her senses went haywire.

At the far end of the room, the erratic Professor Elm was shuffling papers as assistants rushed in and out. "Busy?" He paused and took one glance before speeding off with another task.

"Very much so, has my son told you anything about what I need?" She shook her head. "A good friend of mine, Mr. Pokémon, has discovered something important but as you can see, I'm in no state to go see said discovery. Would you be willing to go for me?" Her heart dropped. Here she thought she was getting a Pokémon for an adventure and it turns out it's only a mere errand. As if sensing her hesitation, he spoke once more. "It's more dangerous in the wild now so I'd be giving you a Pokémon from our lab. If you don't want to tho-"

"Of course I will!" She interrupted, the happiness on her body radiating brilliantly. He smiled and gestured her over to a nearby room. Three Pokémon interacted within the room.

"Pick carefully, these are the partners who will be protecting you during this trip." She nodded and entered the room. The first one, a green plant-like thing bobbled up to her, a gentle look on its face.

"Greetings Ma'am, we've heard you're going on an adventure! I am Chikorita, a pleasure." The blue crocodile pushed the plant out of the way, bouncing haphazardly.

"Pick me! Oh pick me! I'm a Totodile! I want to go!" Its hyperactivity knowing no bounds continued to jump in front of her. The third remained a distance away, judging her carefully. It had black fur and seemed to be more on the shy side. She bypassed the two, kneeling in front of the Pokémon.

She held out her hand, grinning as the Pokémon seemed even more wary with the action. "My name is Elise, call me Ellie…or El…" She took a glance at the other two who had tilted their heads towards the ground in disappointment. "Would you like to join me?" Its head tilted up in confusion.

"Me?" She nodded and it seemed uneasy.

"Don't worry." Her smiled turned gentle and it seemed to relax at that. "I'll protect you." It was the tipping point and it pressed its paw in her hand. She scooped up the Pokémon and whispered a sorry to the others and returned to Professor Elm. He adjusted his glasses staring at the Pokémon in her arms.

"Oh? You're picking the fire type, Cyndaquil?" Yet again, she only nodded as affirmation. He seemed to appraise her lightly. "We found that little guy abandoned and especially with his off color fur. Shiny Cyndaquils have red but black is not normal…take good care of him, okay?"

"Of course!" He moved quickly throwing some random objects at her along with a map and his number. He was practically pushing her out the door. He thanked her, and slammed it on her face.

She stared at the Pokémon still locked in her arms. "I'm going to call you Fenrir." She nuzzled him, ignoring his squirming. She didn't even pay attention when Ethan called her name.

It wasn't until he shook her shoulder that she pulled out of her daze. "El, you got a Pokémon! It's so cute too!" He reached towards Fenrir but he puffed smoke at Ethan, knocking him over in fright.

"Yep! I need to get going! Catch ya later!" She sped off towards the woods, daylight sprinkling in between the branches.

Fenrir puffed again as the scenery around shifted. "Where are we?" He pushed against her chest, examining the environment.

"Route 29 right off of New Bark Town." He didn't seem too thrilled and continued to look around. She waded through the tall grass, holding Fenrir even closer. This was the world of Nuzlocke now and anything wrong on her part could mean death for Fenrir. There was a rustle above and a bird dive bombed her.

It squawked angrily at her. "Oy! What do you think you're doing in my forest pipsqueaks?" Fenrir wiggled in her arms, wanting to fight.

"Shut up birdbrain, it's not your forest." That only added fuel to the fire as the Pidgey pecked at Fenrir still captured within her arms. He escaped talking the bird in midair.

"Mayday mayday! Bird going down and needing rescue! Help brethren!" No help came and the bird flopped weakly on the ground. Elise took her chance, grabbing Fenrir and running.

"Ellie, go back! I need to teach that bird a lesson." She didn't stop until she hit the next city, Cherrygrove City.

She set him down, kneeling once more to his height. "I need to tell you. This world isn't normal since the Nuzlocke disease set in." Fenrir's tilted head said enough. "It's a disease plaguing all Pokémon…it can't be healed at the Pokémon center and no amount of money can do it either. Once a Pokémon "faints" in normal circumstances could be healed at the center but now in that same circumstance…they die instead." The Pokémon froze and stared at her.

"Even me…?" Her heart broke and she scooped him up, cuddling him close. She rubbed her face to his back, already attached to the Pokémon.

"Only you…I will not let you go…I'll protect you." That was one promise she couldn't let down. "How about we win some battles?" She set him down and walked alongside him. She passed by the shop, people lined to the doors. She'd never visited the shops before but she had learned that some of their products had adverse effects on Pokémon and her family and she avoided it and used only centers as a means of healing.

Entering Route 30, they continued and knocked out Pokémon on their way. Ellie had specifically ordered Fenrir to not kill the wild Pokémon, merely knocking them out or scaring them away. By the time they hit Mr. Pokémon's house, it was midday. She knocked carefully, picking up Fenrir as she heard the scuffing inside. The door cracked open and a man with giant bottle-cap glasses and a cane greeted her. "Sorry, I'm not buying any girl scout cookies." He began to shut the door but her foot stopped it being closed all the way.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but I'm not with the girl scouts. Professor Elm sent me about your discovery?" The man drug her inside and she locked eyes with the man sitting at the desk, sipping coffee. "Professor Oak?" He appraised her and was genuinely surprised.

"You're Eleanor's little sister right?" She nodded and squeezed Fenrir tighter. It was a touchy subject and she never liked being compared. Next his eyes fell to the Fenrir in his arms. "What a strange Pokémon?" He got up, looking over it. "How strange! You are aspiring to be a Pokémon trainer then? Your family has a lot of potential and I'm sure you'll rise to stardom as well." His eyes lit up and he returned to his bag, searching through its pockets and retrieving a metal object. "Here, take this, it's a Pokédex, I'll believe in you."

She bit back the happy tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you sir."

Fenrir ogled the object in his hands. "That is a…what?" She shifted him to her left arm and accepted the Pokédex.

"It's a Pokémon recorder Fenrir, basically as we go along on our adventure, it can record those that we meet." Fenrir didn't seem impressed and dazed off bored.

Mr. Pokémon cocked an eyebrow at the interaction. "You are communicating with…with the Pokémon?" She tightened her arm around Fenrir, pocketing the Pokédex. Thankfully Professor Oak stepped in.

"The Weber family has the ability to talk to Pokémon. They have been for a very long time and from what I've heard Ellie and her sisters all have it, correct?" She nodded, so thankful that he stepped in for her. It was a hard concept to believe and thankfully he took the reins. Fortunately, Mr. Pokémon seemed to accept it and turned to his computer.

"What I wanted to show Professor Elm is this…" He pulled of the cloth covering a large capsule. Inside was an egg with blue and red triangles all over the shell. Truthfully, she had never seen a Pokémon egg but it was fascinating. "Please take this back to him, I believe he could unlock its mysteries." She shifted Fenrir to her head, the weight unnatural on her head.

"Come on Fenrir, back we go!" She hummed, carrying the egg container within her arms. It was a relatively peaceful walk back to Cherrygrove where she stopped by the center for a quick heal before going on her way again.

The case blocked her eyesight and within moments she collided with a figure, knocking her and Fenrir off her head. She caught the container with her body, a relieved sigh escaping after realizing the egg was safe. "I'm so sorry; I couldn't see where I was going." She spoke around the egg and locked eyes with a red-headed boy with sharp silver eyes.

He scoffed at her, arms crossed in a petulant defiance. "You should be." She blinked at his suddenness. A normal person would have offered her a hand or something. She staggered upwards, wary of the egg still in her arms.

"Excuse you! You couldn't even go around me when you could see I had this container in my arms?" She puffed her cheeks and at her feet, Fenrir spewed smoke at the boy. He glared at the Pokémon, pulling out his own ball.

The bag on her shoulders slid halfway down at the Pokémon's appearance. "Oh! Hi lady from earlier! Hey there friend!" The Totodile from earlier waved eagerly at them.

"I'll show you the real difference between you and me." He hissed throwing his arms out at Ellie. The Totodile flew forward, his claws in full length. The Pokémon swung towards the egg and she flinched instinctively. Fenrir met the offender head on, butting him back to the ground.

"Fenrir use smokescreen now!" Fenrir spewed smog, covering the battlefield. "Keep it up! Attack when they can't see you!" There were noises and scuffles but nothing could be seen as the smoke kept low. The smoke cleared and on the ground, unconscious, was the Totodile. The boy seemed flabbergasted at the scenario and quickly recalled his Pokémon.

"You'll…I'll get you some other day, I'm in a hurry." He shoved past her, almost again knocking her over. She snarled at the man but only rebounded by sticking her tongue out at him. On the ground, sitting suspiciously was a trainer ID. The boy's picture was an awkward one and next to him was his name, Silver but no last name was given. She took one look back and here he was, storming back up to her and swiping the card from her hands. "You. Saw. It." If looks could kill. He spun off again, this time not returning.

"Weird…" She shuddered and returned back to the lab, where more chaos was ensuing. She walked past the panicking assistants and found Elm at his usual spot this time accompanied by a Law Enforcer. The officer stared at Ellie, a slight uncomfortable feeling arising in her chest.

"The culprit always returns! We got her boys!" She was grabbed by the other officers and hoisted off the ground. Ethan and Elm immediately flew into a fit.

Ethan threw himself in front of the door. "It wasn't her! It was this boy with red hair! He was standing outside the Lab all day yesterday and today!" There was the connection.

"Wait! I just battled him coming back from Mr. Pokémon! His name was Silver! He had the Totodile from here!" The officers set her down gently and immediately were sent out looking for this boy.

He bowed and tipped his cap. "I'm sorry for the intrusion and misunderstanding, this information has helped a lot. Have a nice day." He left prematurely, chasing after his men. Professor Elm looked worn out, flopping down into his chair while massaging his temples. The last remaining Pokémon, the Chikorita, rubbed against his legs soothingly.

"What a disaster…Ellie…sorry about the hassle…this is Mr. Pokémon's discovery? An egg? And…a Pokédex?! Where did you get this? Oh…Professor Oak was visiting? Hmm…well Mr. Pokémon is always finding eggs but I'll look into this one in case there's something about this one…You know…that Cyndaquil has really taken a liken to you…why don't you take on the Gyms and try for the Elite Four?" She was ecstatic.

"Really?! Like…really really?!" She grabbed his arms, almost knocking the egg out of his hands. He nodded and she squealed, lifting Fenrir off the ground and spun.

"Tell your family first though and…best of luck from me to you. Feel free to call me if you need help." She hugged him and her gaze went to Ethan who smiled back at her. She hugged him and then left with haste. Her mother was just as excited and squeezed Fenrir, a dopey look on her face.

"Tell Eleanor before you set off dear! I'll tell your father for you, he'll be so proud!" Eleanor seemed uninterested and stared at the Pokémon in her arms.

"I see that you picked the fire type. Wanted to be contrasting with your elder sister oh so much right?" She smirked and patted Big Ben at her feet. "I'll tell Elaina for you so get going." She shooed her away. "I'll always have my phone open for you…so call…if you know…" Yet again she broke off and turned back to her computer. It was understandable; she had lost her partners and like others, would not have wished it upon the others. "You'll do fine. You're a Weber, remember? Take some camping gear with you." And with that, Ellie set off, stepping back into Route 29 with a new goal, take on the Elite Four and become the champion. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Tadah to all those that read it and made it this far and I hope you liked it! If not, tell me why and if it's something I can fix, I will try my hardest to do so!**

**Feel free to message me any questions, I will get back to you as soon as I can!**

**As a side note, since this is going right alongside my actual gameplay. Chapters might be slower to update** **as I continue along. **

**NIR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two! Starting from this chapter on, I will be adding a death count to either the top or bottom of my pages to keep track. **

**I am having a blast writing this story so far but I've already become emotionally attached to some of my Pokemon just based on how I'm writing them and imaging how they would interact with one another.**

**Thank you to Riverlightillusion and her editing skills. So many errors...so little time...**

**Well, on with the show!**

* * *

Route 29 was relatively quiet aside from her friend causing a small ruckus within the tall grass. He stepped carefully**,** his eyes darting around the brush.

Ethan…what are you doing?"

He put a finger to his lips and continued searching the field.

"Found one! El, come look!" Hiding between two aerating tree roots was a tiny Rattata chewing on a berry while blissfully unaware of what was about to come. "I heard from my father that you're going to take on the Gyms so I decided to wait for you here. I was trying to think of the best way to see you off and well…I decided on showing you how to capture a Pokémon! Watch carefully! Marill,use tackle!"

Truthfully, she didn't need a demonstration. Her father and elder sisters had already taught her the basics but interrupting him now would only disappoint him. Instead of performing an actual tackle, his Marill merely rolled over the rat, squishing it and its berry at the same time

The Rattata was enthralled by the berry juice spilling on to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?! I was just sitting here minding my own business and enjoying the world and then you jerks had to come and ruin it! What do you have to say for yourself?!" He squeaked like a child in a tantrum, pointing his paw at Ethan and then his Marill.

"Look I'm sorry that we interrupted you and-" Ellie began uneasily.

Ethan threw a Pokéball and began cheering as it slammed directly into the Rattata. It was sucked in and a small beep escaped the contraption.

"You need to weaken a Pokémon before capturing it otherwise it could escape." He picked up the ball, stashing it in his backpack. The dumbfounded look on her face was ignored by him as he handed her five empty balls. "I'll be staying with my grandparents' house near Goldenrod, feel free to stop by for a while!" The image of the Rattata going about its life was fresh in her mind as he bid her farewell.

Fenrir's warmth pressed against the sickening chill coursing through her body. "Fenrir…can I really do this? I…if that's how all Pokémon are going to be when we encounter them…I don't…I don't want to force anyone to join us…"

She waded through the grass as sweet scents of lavender and freesia wafted from the nearby meadow. A rustle nearby in the thick sea of grass sent her body into overdrive. Fenrir took the lead, dropping down and sniffing the air cautiously.

"I thought I told you blokes to stay out of my forest!" The Pidgey from earlier slammed its body into him, screeching unrecognizable words at the two.

"Shove off, birdbrain!" Fenrir knocked the Pidgey down once more.

"Birdbrain?! Did you say Birdbrain?! You uncultured swine! Can't you recognize a noble man when you see one?" His feathers puffed up as he sang his exploits loudly.

"C'mon Ellie, leave this idiot alone…" The Pidgey pecked at Fenrir, furthering the flames.

"Oi, you get back here! I'm not done ridiculing you yet!" He fell to rest on her shoulder, still chastising Fenrir who was ground level. "Come back here you hamster! Hey lady, tell that hamster to listen!" He nudged Ellie's cheek, his puffed feathers tickling her skin. The entire ordeal was more laughable than serious. "Would you like to come with us?" The Pidgey relayed the question, a baffled look on its face.

"You...you want me? To come with you? You should be honored,hamster**,** to have the likes of me as a companion!" His wings flapped as a lively song escaped his lips. "If you so insist that I join you, I will gladly oblige. I could never turn away a beautiful woman."

She tapped the ball against his feathers, a radiant smile taking control of the contours of her mouth. "Welcome…Andor, I am Elise but please call me Ellie. This is Fenrir."

He didn't wait long before showing his face again, this time landing on the back of Fenrir. He stayed there even as they passed through Cherrygrove and on to Route 30.

"Walk**,** peasant. You should be grateful that I allow you in my presence." Andor twitched, his eyes scanning the new area. His wings spread and he hunkered down. "Bracing for takeoff in three…two…one…Here I go!" A gust of wind took rein of his wings, allowing the bird to rise. "Little bug, you should feel honored to be my prey!" His wings tilted, slicing the gale like a knife through bread. There was a high shrieking as Andor disappeared into the grass.

"Please no! Let me go! I have so much to live for! Berries, I can offer you many berries! My family and I find many as we go along our days!" A small Weedle was being seized from the grass as it desperately was trying to hold on by its tail. "Please kind sir, just let me live!" A small rush of air siphoned through parted lips as her eyes locked on the bug.

"It's a bug! Andor**, **get that thing out of here! Bugs are so disgusting!" Without skipping a beat, Fenrir was hoisted in between their lines of sight.

"The lords of the sky have blessed me with this delicious dinner as I shall take this feast with a heavy heart!" The Weedle's grip shed away like snake's skin and soon it was flailing uncontrollably in the air. The creature was pitiful and made small jabs at her heart as the Pokémon cried out to her.

"Wait…wait…let him go…I can't condone this with a good conscience." The Weedle slimed up to her, a twinkle in its eyes. It continued to approach her and she stumbled backwards. "Go…go away!" She wouldn't have felt so guilty if it didn't start crying.

"I'm sorry, please don't squish me or make your terrifying friend here eat me. I just want to live!" It begged her, pushing small berry chunks towards her feet. "Peace, yes?"

"You're cute…but…you're a bug! I'm having such conflicting emotions right now!" The memory blocked all other functions of her body. The sun had just expanded its reach high above the tree tops as spider web like rays reflected off the new morning dew. Here she was, riding atop Big Ben, giggling as the brute wobbled, trying to knock her off slowly.

"Elise." She scampered off the Pokémon, brushing her clothes off. Her sister didn't even look up at her from her notepad, sketching down unknown details more intelligent than Ellie's entire self.

"Help…me…" It started off as a light murmur that grew to an insane shrieking. Ellie held on to Big Ben before covering her ears. It was a deafening shriek that stabbed with each rising decibel.

"Big Ben, follow me**, **I'll need your help! Elise, stay right here and don't move!" Eleanor adjusted her glasses before disappearing into the thicket growing uncontrollably between the trees.

"She's all alone." "We eats her now, yes?" "Not enough meat…" Elise spun, a sudden franticness ebbing away at her willpower. "Come now, come now my brethren and sisters…tonight we shall have a feast.**"**

A light hissing above her was the final draw. She followed after her sister, tears cascading down her face.

"I'll be good, Eleanor! I will!" She wept as she hasted deeper into the forest.

"Yes, yes she goes further in, further into our trap yes. We find the older one first…use her…"

"Eleanor! Eleanor, where are you!" No amount of crying was helping alleviate the stress building up in her body. "Eleanor!" The forest embroidering New Bark town and Cherrygrove was beyond massive and on multiple occasions, her family had warned her not to enter. The small rustling behind her sent her mind spiraling frantically. She could see it, a dark shape standing in a small clearing free of trees. Eleanor.

Ellie pounced, grabbing hold of her sister. The abnormal stickiness pulled at her skin and clothes, halting any movements. "El…Eleanor?" A web-like sculpture of her sister kept her in place as the hissing grew all around.

"Yes, we eats…we eats!" Her shrikes rose high above the treetops, sending the Pidgeys scampering from their perch. "Boo." A spinarak slid down in front of her, reaching its legs towards her face. She pulled at the web, begging and praying for help to arrive.

"Big Ben, hydro pump!" The blast of water crashed into the landscape, knocking all the spiders from their web. They flailed before retreating back into their webs. "Ellie…Ellie I'm here…it's me…" Eleanor held her face, gazing deep within her eyes. It was the last thing she saw before the events caught back up to her, throwing away her eyesight and sucking in darkness.

"This is how I die! Can I at least say goodbye to my mother? She'll be so worried when I don't return to the hive…" Her lips twitched at the word. Bugs were really not her thing but that stupid Pokémon capturing law made this her only chance. Because of the decreasing Pokémon population from the Nuzlocke disease, Pokéballs registered to trainers only allowed for one per area. Having just entered Route 30, this was her only choice.

She swallowed the image of that Spinarak dropping in front of her crushing her willpower. "Excuse me…"The words were forced and harsh sounding pulling both Fenrir's and Andor's attention to her and away from the bug. It perked up and slithered towards her again. She held out her shaking hands while tears filled the crevice between her eyes and cheeks. "Will you join me on my Pokémon adventure?" This time, her hands weren't enough to stop itIt latched on to her legs with its suckers, staring adoringly at her. "Really?! You mean it?! Oh boy, I have to tell my mother!" It hobbled off towards the brush.

"No need, you were late so I came to find you, have fun with your journey." It wasn't a Spinarak but a Beedrill was just as scary. Her lips pinched, turning a bright white as her eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Trainer. If I find that my son is hurt in anyway, my family and I will make sure you experience the same pain…are we clear?" The stinger rested at her throat and she nodded as her muscles ceased to exist.

She forced a smile at the newest member. "Welcome…Audun…glad to…have you aboard…" She sighed; relaxing as Beedrill retracted its stingers and started to fly away.

"Have fun, dear!" She waved to Audun before she disappeared. The shaking that had overtaken her from her childhood had no notion of stopping anytime soon but her knees broke first, dragging her to the grassy fields.

"Lady Elise, are you alright? I shall protect you with me elegant skill and prowess." Andor returned to her shoulder, rubbing his face against hers.

Fenrir nuzzled against her chest and she buried her face in his fur. "I'll be the one to protect you guys…I swear." She peeked at Audun who was waiting awkwardly back on the road. "You're one of us too now, you know? All right…let's get going, team. Violet City, here we come!"

The sun had made its descent, reaching outwards for the ground. "We're lost, aren't we?" Fenrir wiggled in her arms, eyes trained on the sky.

"No…? What would make you think that?" Yet again he began to move against her grasp.

"It definitely wasn't the hours of walking aimlessly with no sightings of the town. Oh no, it definitely didn't make me think that we were lost at all."

His sass was unnatural and she turned him to face her. "Well aren't you Mr. Sarcasm today? Andor**,** this is your doing isn't it?" The bird stuttered in midair, looking away casually. "I was so sure of it being this way…hmm…maybe we got off the path…" The gentle chirping of Pidgeys turned into the melodic hooting of Hoothoots.

"If you're looking for town, hoo, its that'away hoo hoo!" High in the tree, a lone Hoothoot spun its head. It looked left and sharply the other way. "If you're looking for town, young one, you're definitely not going the right way!" It cooed again and its head snapped backwards.

"Can you show us the way?" The Hoothoot twisted its body to face Elise rather than just turning its head once more. "Umm…why didn't you just turn your head again?"

"Mind your own business!" It snapped back and she held up her hands in surrender. "Returning to your question, I'd be happy to show you the way. A few travelers get lost in these woods each year, be more careful next time. Now…" She pushed Andor out of the way, taking his spot on her shoulder. "Head east and you should hit the main road, hoo. Come along now dear trainer, I shall have you at Violet City before dark."

The Hoothoot scammed them. Not only had it gotten them more lost in the areas surrounding Violet City and Cherrygrove but it had also stolen her camping gear. "When I get my hand on that cursed bird I'm going to pluck all its feathers even if it apologizes!" She punched a tree, regretting it almost immediately as her knuckles throbbed with the beating of her heart. By now, the moon had laid waste to the sky, immersing the world in its darkness. Ellie clicked her tongue unfavorably. "We can't stay out here without any gear though…what to do…"The sudden chills rapping against her body forced her hair to points.

"Lovely Elise…I see a cave over there. While it's not satisfactory, I will deign to the hamster's level and sleep there if you truly desire."

Andor ruffled his feathers as a dank looking cave appeared on their right. It wasn't perfect but it was better than being stuck in the wide open. Just as she thought, the cave oozed with slime and a dank smell wafted from the nearby stalactites littered with Zubats. She sank against a rock in the corner, drawing her knees to her chest. On her lap, Fenrir's resonated against her shivering body as Andor snuggled between her shirt and jacket. Audun found himself lodged underneath the small crevice of her legs and butt, careful not to sting any of them.

"Maybe that bird wasn't so bad after all…" She hummed before her head rested against Fenrir, enjoying the portable heater. It didn't take long for her to fall into a cold, dreamless sleep.

Her lumbar was thrust forward and she shrieked, sending the Zubats above in a panic. Few slammed into the stalactites, their senses on overload from the sounds echoing off the scenery. Others, crashed into the pools of water leaking in from the nearby lake.

"Are we under attack? Bring it on**,** you gutless vermin! This hamster will take you on gladly!" Andor stumbled from his sleeping perch, crashing into Fenrir.

Her back moved again and she hoisted herself up, almost stepping on Audun and half launching Fenrir and Andor into the air. "Calm down you birdbrain, you're exaggerating…" Fenrir swatted at the bird still atop his back. "Would you get off?!" He wiggled, trying to throw off the bird. Elise shushed him immediately.

"Oh boy, I feel like I've slept on a rock! Oh…wait! I am a rock! I'm 'coal' funny I must be an igneous! Hah! You get it? Igneous…a genius? You people have no humor sometimes. Dacite…not latite care that much." The voice from below guffawed, slamming its fists to the ground. "Hah, I'm cracking up!" "Can we kill it now?" Fenrir spat a flame at the Pokémon who rumbled heavily on the ground.

"Woah I'm burning up now, don't make me erupt, you furball." Light filled the cave from the entrance lighting up the Geodude now smoking on the ground. "Wow that's a tonalite! Must be day time already!" It smashed its head against the wall this time, frightening the Zubats above. "You're a trainer right? I got a rocky question for you. Its tuff living here and I think it's about time I make my scratch on the world. It might be hard for you to chalk an answer up but will you let me join you?" It floated in front of her, the wearing and cracks expanding on its body.

She held up a finger. "On one condition only…you need to stop with those puns. I don't know how much longer we can take it.

"Sure I'm metamorphic; I'm definitely adaptable to shaping myself. I will marble myself to a new standard."

She pinched the bridge of her nose as Fenrir fell limp in her arms, just as exasperated as she. "Well, welcome aboard Halvar…" She sighed once more, ignoring the pit growing in her stomach. Just like Halvar had said earlier, the sun was in full force as it watched over its brood.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket as an unfamiliar ringtone blasted full force, throwing her heart against her ribcage. "Hello?" Heavy breathing rasped against the receiver and she waited hesitantly.

"Hey Elise, you know my Rattata is in the top tier right? We just defeated a Weedle, we're such an awesome team."

"How did you get this number?!" The breathing resumed and short beeps pounded against her eardrums. It was obviously the boy from yesterday that she had beaten but she had refused his request for her number…so how?! She snapped the phone shut, eyes wavering. "Wait." She flipped it back open, ignoring the 'Lots of Love' background her sister had set. The map setting was still completely functional. "I'm an idiot…Come on guys, tonight, we sleep in style!"

Fenrir snorted, smoke escaping his nostrils. "I feel like that's not the last time we are going to hear you admit that you're an idiot."

She ignored that, eyes set on the new day. "With bad luck, we'll hit Violet City by noon."

Fenrir looked up at her warily. "And with good luck?"

"We find that Hoothoot on the way and get all of our stuff back. I'm freaking starving." Whether the scenario, she had one thing to look forward to. Her first gym battle against 'Daddy's Boy' Falkner would soon arrive and her foot would finally be in the door to her mark on the world.

* * *

**Here we are, the end of chapter two!**

**So far so good...Death Count : 0**

**As a side note, the reason I didn't have Ellie catch the Hoothoot was because in my playthrough, I accidentally got a critical and knocked it out. **

**Second side note, if you were unable to understand Halvar's sentences sometimes...Coal, Igneous, Dacite, Latite, Tonalite, Tuff, and Metamorphic are all different types of rocks ;)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more! **

**-NIR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three! Yeah it's been awhile but work has been boggling me down not to mention that I just moved into a new apartment! **

**Thanks to Riverlightillusion for catching my multitude of mistakes. This story would be a disaster if it weren't for them!**

**Onward**** to the story!**

* * *

"What do you mean we can't stay here? This is a Pokémon center! You are required to give Pokémon Trainers a room at night!" Ellie snarled at the red-headed nurse whilst disregarding the judging looks from those pacing the lobby.

"I'm very sorry ma'am but Falkner has ordered us to not allow any trainers to stay overnight." Elise's brow furrowed at that. A Gym Leader held no jurisdiction over the Pokémon Centers. The rest of the town yes, but the friendly healing center was off-limits. Gym Leaders held responsibility for the state of their city and buildings but more importantly they were to protect their citizens from danger. Pokémon Centers were charitable organizations and were deemed off limits to any Leader by the Pokémon League representatives themselves.

She smacked the counter, toppling over the few pamphlets for what little tourists the town received. The only site worth seeing in town was Sprout Tower and even that wasn't great. It had been years since renovations had occurred within the other structures. Even the Pokémon School was close to ruin. She huffed, knowing full well that any further arguments would just have her thrown out of the building.

"Any ideas, guys? Cause quite frankly, I have none." The blank stares said enough. "What's another day in the woods…with the bugs…ugh…" Her groans amplified by the thought of Spinarak…conniving and icky Spinarak. She trembled, taking solace in the warmth secreted from Fenrir's fur.

"This is so unbecoming of a noble man, such as myself! I reside in nests made from the finest twigs! I will not deign to rest in the cold when better conditions are available! Shall I go back and pester that woman into submission?" Andor hovered, swatting wind gusts into Fenrir's face.

For Fenrir's part, he struggled, paw stretching outwards for the bird. "Let me go, Ellie! I'm going to throttle that bird-brain!" She stiffened her arm around his body, patting down his fluffed fur.

"Aren't you supposed to be a serious Pokémon? And don't you two start competing on who the strongest or best Pokémon is, okay? I don't want to clean up the mess from the destruction that we all know will ensue if you two fight."

Fenrir paused, staring at Andor before looking upwards at Ellie. "So what you're saying is…if we clean up our own mess or we don't destroy anything…then you don't mind?" Andor perched atop his head, bobbing his beak.

"Well said, hamster…for once. Very well, I accept your challenge though it's obvious who the winner is going to be...me of course!" He sang despite the protests of their trainer.

"What? No! Don't find loopholes in my words!" By then, they had already droned her out, lighthearted squabbling passing between the two.

"It chert beats a boring trip! Haha, it chert is going to be agate adventure, woah ho!" Halvar slapped her on the back, his chortles blocking the infighting. At least she could rely on Audun keeping in line. The gym, turned out to be the only building not in shambles. However, the glass doors reflected none of the activity inside.

Taped horribly on the panels, was a loose leaf piece of paper with chicken scratch sprawled over its lines. 'Gym closed, challenge in process.'

"What is he thinking? Has he really changed so much?" She punched the glass doors, hissing as her knuckles swelled while a methodical throb pushed against her skin.

"Do you know him, Ellie?" Audun's head poked out from her beret, his padded feet glued to the fabric.

She taped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, his father, the previous gym leader that is, and my father were quite good friends up until my father moved. We hung out almost every day we could…but I didn't think he was capable of something like this." Her gestures towards the ruins were unnoticed by the twitchy inhabitants. In a few years, archaeologists would be excavating this place just like the Ruins of Alph.

She pointed towards the strip of green escaping the desolate town. "There. We head south and train for a bit. When we return to town perhaps we can convince Falkner to give us a room…or something…it's better than waiting around here for hours upon hours."

It was like moving from a cemetery to a meadow of flowers. Hoppip drifted, sifting through the flora mindlessly. It wasn't seconds later that the herd pressed together,their leaves linking together like puzzle piecesGale swiveled, sending the flowers into a dance and the Hoppip above the treeline.

"Based on my calculations…it appears the average wind velocity needed to uplift Hoppip tallies up to be right around…38.6 kilometers per hour. How interesting and…" A small, yellow sheep murmured to himself while entranced by the hapless Hoppip trapped in the sky. "If the speed were to increase, I wonder how that would affect my research...maybe it will-"The sheep fell silent, finally noticing Ellie's appearance. "Oh dear…it seems I've been spotted. Ok, you're a Mareep, mother has trained you for this day since you started weaning. Just like mother said…" The Mareep waddled around, its back now towards Ellie. "Good, that was great! Now where was I?"

Elise looked between Fenrir and the others before cocking an eyebrow at the Pokémon. "You do know that we can still see you, right?" The sheep turned back, startled.

"Oh…oh this is not good. What would mother do…think…think…ah I know! I'll just close my eyes! Then she won't be there anymore!" Was this sheep as smart as first made himself out to be or was he really just as idiotic as he appeared to be now?

"Excuse me…what exactly are you doing?"

"It's speaking to me now…what would mother do…Human! I am enjoying learning about the flight pattern of Hoppip! Fear me and my intelligence you bipedal…person? Oh that fell flat, like a cold instrument…" Its voice boomed before decreasing to a mere whisper.

Why is it that every Pokémon she came across had to be so eccentric? "May I ask a favor of you?" The Mareep paused, its mouth slightly ajar.

"Well that would depend on the favor would it not, human?

Andor squawked, throwing himself at the yellow blob. "That is Lady Elise to you…you imbecile! Must everyone, besides Lady Elise and I, be utterly poor in taste and character. What plebians!" He snorted, pulling on the Mareep's fur. It shook its body, sending sparks emitted from friction. "I'm hit! Mayday! Hamster, catch me you fool!" Fenrir merely snickered, small puffs of smoke escaping his mouth.

"It's all right, you guys. I'm sure he meant no harm. As to my favor, how would you like to join our adventure? I'm going to become the Pokémon champion. You'd learn so much coming along." That sparked his interest.

"Learning, eh? It would be quite the journey…think of the things I'd learn! You strike a hard bargain, Miss Elise. Very well, I'll join you!" In reality, it was quite easy to see that the Pokémon was ecstatic about the situation.

"Lady Elise, are you sure? Your decisions for choosing companions seem questionable in some aspects." Andor seethed, his eyes directly on Fenrir.

"You're here because of that same decision making…" He shot back, shocking Andor.

"You guys are too much like the elves and dwarves of my newest book…anyway…welcome aboard, Tue."

Tue's head tilted at that, allowing the name to register. "Peaceful man, huh? Well I guess it's okay…for now. Where too now, Elise?"

"Back to the gym…Falkner and I need to have a nice, friendly chat."

Audun's eyes sparkled at that. "Friendly chats are so peaceful! Are we going to go to lunch with him as well?" He was too naïve. It was that kind of thinking that would end in terrible consequences.

Tue's eyes gazed at the rolling sky. "We best hurry, those Nimbostratus clouds are getting closer each minute." Tue was met with expressionless faces. "Here, I'll explain it in simpler terms, it's going to rain. A lot." Even before he had finished, she had hobbled away, almost colliding with the mingling civilians.

She kicked the glass doors, hoping it would shatter. The note had been replaced by another equally horrible note. 'Gym closed due to weather.' Her head fell against the panels, a thud resonating outwards. "Now what? We can't stay outside if it rains…" Ideas built up by her mind were immediately chiseled down by logic.

"I have an idea! My mother taught me how to make a protection leaf should I ever be away from the hive when it was raining!" Audun was practically bouncing atop her shoulder. Whatever it was…it couldn't hurt.

It was utterly brilliant. The leaves had been glued together like silk creating a small canopy. "Audun, you are a genius." She patted the Weedle's head, this time, only shuddering slightly at the touch. At least one thing was improving. Above, thunder crashed as lightning ricocheted off each cloud. She leaned back, her head resting atop Tue's fluffed body. Fenrir lay on her stomach, his warmth soothing her muscles and eradicating her accumulated stress. He was perfect as a blanket.

A somber sound resonated near her hip. It was peaceful as rain pitter pattered against the canopy. When the verse repeated, she hummed along, beaming as Andor whistled against her cheek and Fenrir rumbled against her chest. Sleep latched to her eyelids, pulling them down each second the song continued. "What is this song?"

The song skidded to a stop and Audun shifted awkwardly at her hip bone. "I'm sorry; it's just the song my mother would buzz when my brothers and sisters couldn't sleep. I'm scared of those loud noises in the sky…I'll stop now…" She ushered him towards her face and she was more surprised by the gentle smile she held for the bug.

"Does it have any words?" He fervently shook his head. "We'll have to think of some words for that…but please, play some more." The song hummed out again from the blade of grass, dragging her down into a dreamless darkness.

A foot nudged her side and she did what she did best. Turn on her side and ignore the intruder and return to her comforting sleep. The warmth that had embodied her disappeared and she patted the ground, grumbling for it to return.

"And here I thought I'd find you up in a tree. Glad I'm not too far from it. Why didn't you call me? I'd have gotten you a room." She propped herself up and found herself face to face with Fenrir.

Sleep refused to release her and she yawned, removing herself from the ground. "Says the one who closed the Pokémon centers to travelers and didn't allow anybody to visit yesterday." She grumbled while retrieving her blanket from Falkner's extended arms. She nuzzled against Fenrir, drawing her knees up. "So, what do you want?" Her eyes were still bleary from the sandman as her eyes closed once more.

His foot jabbed her side and she toppled over. "Your sister." She narrowed her eyes at that. "Eleanor, that is, made note of your 'timely' arrival and how you were going to challenge the League. I came to check out the competition."

She rubbed her back as her balance waivered. "Well? Like what you see?" He snorted much to her annoyance.

"You should beat the master of Sprout Tower before you take me on. That way, it'll end in much less tears for you." He pinched her nose, waving as he retreated back into town. "If you end up staying another night, feel free to stay at my place."

Her tongue extended at his retreat. "Jerk…" Her eyes fell downwards though. "He's right…in a horrid way…we're nowhere near ready to take him on. So, we train some more today then head to Sprout Tower. Then, we should be ready. Any complaints?"

"I'm sorry but yes!" Audun squeaked from the ground. "I…uh…oh this is so embarrassing. I seem to be unable to move." He wiggled his body, panicking at its complete stiffness. Halvar set him upright, while Tue circled him.

"Not to worry, young chap! You're just evolving! In about…oh I'd say, a few minutes, you'll be a brand new Pokémon!"

"I…oh!" A light as bright as the sun, enclosed the group and blocked any vision of what was going on inside. "What's going on? Where are my legs going?!" Audun shrieked as the light diffused, revealing a yellow cocoon where Audun last was.

"Welcome, young Kakuna."

"Where are my legs?! Ellie, help me!" He sobbed, his body immediately flopping over.

He was set upright once more. "It's okay, we'll wait till you're used to it before we move on." It only took a few minutes before Audun was comfortable in his shell.

"Oh this is so strange and…hello? How may we help you?" A small Rattata strolled into view, a few berries rolling to sight.

"I. Finally. Found. You." It hissed, hair rising on its neck. "My friend became a trainer's pet because you lot! You could've stopped it but nooooo." He snarled, eyes darting between each member. He barreled forward, slamming into Audun. A sickening snap echoed through the forest before the sound of glass shattering followed. Audun toppled over, a small whimper escaping his body.

Fenrir moved first, a fire erupting from his back. He tackled the rat into the ground before setting its body alight. Its legs twitched before it passed, a defiant smirk stretched on his face. Ellie scrambled next, scooping up the bug in her arms with any trace of her fear, gone. "Audun…?" Her fingers shook as she rubbed the Pokémon's head.

His eyes cracked open and a soft buzz passed between the fissures expanding along his shell. She hummed along, tears plodding across the bug's body. "I did good, right Ellie?" A gentle smile painted itself on her face as tears stained her face. She nodded, her sobs remaining silent. "I guess…I won't get to see my mother again…I know you'll beat the League so…" His voice was ragged as the cracks encompassed the entirety of his body.

She clutched him closer. "No! No…Audun…please…no…no…" She sobbed, hunching over. Not like this…" Audun didn't respond and the light that had once filled his eyes fell to darkness.

She didn't know how much time passed afterwards, only that soon Fenrir and Halvar were prodding her, trying to bring her back to reality. It wasn't going to happen to her. She was supposed to protect them…so why? "Ellie…we need to bury him…" Halvar's lack of puns was disconcerting but her mind pushed it aside, focusing still on the motionless figure in her arms.

She finally nodded whilst her mind resided in shambles. A hole had already been dug, no doubt by the others. She wobbled towards it, the depth of the situation, completely lost to her. She hummed quietly and the somber tune shakily escaping her throat soon turned to a guttural sob joined in by her Pokémon. "Come on guys…he wouldn't want us grieving so much…he'd want us to continue on…despite how much it hurts." Her face puckered up as she pushed away, the town looking so desolate and empty now.

Her phone felt unnatural in her hands as she dialed up the one number she could get the consoling she needed. "Hello, Eleanor here, what's up Elise?" She didn't speak, listening to the silence reverbing between the phones. "Don't tell me…" The silence was deafening. "You're still in Violet City, correct? Go distract yourself, I'll be there momentarily."

A finger tapped her shoulder twice, forcing her muscles to flinch. "Sorry 'ta scare ya' ma'am but aren't ya' Lady Eleanor's little sister? Ahah! I thought so! Here, take this egg! I assure ya' it'll do ya' some good! It'll be close to hatching so take care of the little fella', alright?" The man, whom she recognized as Primo, bolted before anymore could be said.

She didn't even take three steps before it began hatching. "What? Oh…oh no…uhh…guys what do we do?!" Just like her, they were of no help. What emerged, was a blue fish like creature.

"Woop!" It squealed as it scampered up her body to nuzzle her cheek.

"What is that…thing?" Andor peered at it before turning his head upwards. "Whatever it is, it's disgusting and so unbecoming."

"It's a Wooper and I think it's cute. Hello, Fiske." The Wooper grinned back, its tail wagging at her presence.

"Fiske?! Fiske Fiske!" It cheered as it hopped in her hands. She hugged it tightly as an image of Audun lashed out in her mind.

"Err…anyone know how to take care of a child? I know we need to go and train in Sprout Tower but…" She watched the young Pokemon with an unsettling feeling. Thankfully, the Pokemon Center was more than equipped with the help she needed.

"Everything checks out fine. Here, your Wooper back and as an apology for being unable to give you a room last night, take this. It's a guide for raising newborn Pokemon. You may already know this but Pokemon mature a lot faster than us so take him back for another check-up at a center in a week or so. He should be able to fend more for himself then, as for now...watch him carefully for any changes in his condition...okay?" At least it seemed easy enough. For now, she needed to continue to Sprout Tower to continue her training.

The inside reflected the outside. Most of the wooden floor was rotted as a rank smell of mold filtered in from the walls. "How disgusting." She spat, shuddering at the draft siphoning in from the hole-filled building.

"Travelers, are you lost?" An apparition floated towards them, scrutinizing her appearance.

"No, I know exactly where I am, why do you ask?" The Gastly wafted from side to side, not convinced.

"I don't think you understand. You are lost inside, whether you know it or not. You are conflicted, you blame yourself yet it wasn't your fault. You don't know if you should continue lest you lose any others. Allow me to join you, I wish to help you of your pain. I am already dead, I cannot lose anymore…please, do not fight against it, this is my wish." She opened her mouth to counter but found no words forming.

"Very well, welcome along Einar." The spirit danced in the air, pleased with the turnout.

"Now, let us continue onwards, I sense something wrong with the master." Einar's words proved to be right. At the top, Silver snatched a small CD from the Elder, scoffing at the words of advice the man was trying to spew at him. He eyed Ellie, shoving past her.

"Out of my way, idiot." He snarled while his disgust was obvious.

"His Pokémon will not last…I can do no more…Greetings young one, what is your purpose here?" The man's smile warmed her, almost resembling a kindness from a fond grandfather.

"I wish to undertake the gym challenge but I am nowhere near ready. Please allow me to train." The man's smile didn't falter, instead growing broader.

"I will allow it. Come, show me your skills." It was surprisingly easy. Fenrir and Einar easily toppled the Elder's Bellsprouts and Hoothoot without so much as a scratch. (This got rid of the Mary-sue, pretty sure? I wrote this segment at like 11 P.M. last night and rereading it this morning showed me the Mary Sue you were talking about.)

"Ahh…how elegant, you are ready for Falkner. Take this as well, may it light your way when you are trapped in the dark. I wish you luck, younger trainer."

"Thank you Elder…thank you so much!" She turned to her Pokémon, scooping Fenrir into her arms. "C'mon, let's go defeat Falkner…for Audun." Her face had whisked away the despair, replacing it with hard determination. "We can do this…no…" She buried the pain to be dug up another day. "We will do this."

The gym was chilled as birds soared through the ceiling. This wasn't just a journey with friends anymore. This was a life or death scenario and she wasn't going to lose.

* * *

**At the end we are! I was so sad when I lost Audun mainly because I had just evolved him and I wasn't paying attention...**

**As for Fiske, I did look up Primo's stuff for my ID # (Yeah, yeah I know, kinda cheatsy but hey I hatched him in town fairly!**

**My team currently :**

**Fenrir level 12**

**Andor level 12**

**Halvar level 13**

**Tue level 13**

**Einar level 12**

**Fiske level 11**

**Death count: 1**

**Feel free to ask me any questions or let me know of any comments to make this better!**

**See you next chapter...**

**=NIR**


End file.
